Nowadays, all kinds of electronic products become more versatile, and provide unlimited convenience and high handiness. Specifications of the transmission interfaces of the electrical connectors of conventional electronic devices are quite diverse, for example, by taking a universal serial bus (USB) as an example, the USB 2.0 transmission specification has been developed to the present USB 3.0 transmission specification at a faster transmission speed, and USB transmission interfaces have gradually been used by the public.
Please refer to FIGS. 1A and 1B. FIG. 1A is a perspective view of a plurality of conventional terminals, and FIG. 1B is a schematic view of a high-frequency test curve for the conventional terminals. A conventional USB electrical receptacle connector has a plurality of conventional terminals A for transmitting signals, the conventional terminals A are bonded to a rubber core body, and what affects high-frequency characteristics of the conventional USB electrical receptacle connector is the permittivity of components of the conventional USB electrical receptacle connector and other factors.
The existing electrical plug connectors and electrical receptacle connectors all include the conventional terminals A, and the conventional terminals A includes a plurality of front-end contact areas A1, a plurality of connection areas A2, and a plurality of backend soldering areas A3 connected sequentially. Signal transmission is performed by the mutual contact between the front-end contact areas A1 of the electrical plug connectors and the electrical receptacle connectors. However, the width of each of the connection areas A2 of the conventional terminals A is equal to the width of the corresponding front-end contact area A1. During high-frequency test, the impedance of the conventional terminals A is below 75 ohm, which means the value is below the standard specification, as indicated by the lower dot line shown in FIG. 1B. When the conventional terminals A of the electrical plug connectors and the electrical receptacle connectors transmit signals, the quality of the signals transmitted and the high-frequency characteristics are affected due to the impedance of the conventional terminals is lower than 75 ohm. Therefore, it is therefore necessary to establish and develop a new architecture of USB connectors to address the previously mentioned needs of platforms and devices, while retaining all of the functional benefits of USB that form the basis for this most popular of computing device interconnects.